A Spring Without You
by Yu Hanjiro
Summary: A girl with an incurable disease tries to live her life wrapped in her dismay that she won't be able to accomplish her goals. She then meets a man, that changed her life, changing her perspective, teaching her to live her life to the fullest under this circumstances and having a life without regrets.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"New year, new semester"

"This year's my last going to school huh? And probably my-"

"Hey! Jin it's been awhile since we last saw each other huh?"

"Mhmn"

"Well I've got to welcome the new students. Talk to you later."

My name is Jin, Jin heartvain, 18 years old. One of the graduating students. Introductions aside. I headed to the opening ceremony. Takeshi the student council president and one of my closest friends. After welcoming the students and introducing himself, he then welcomed the principal and went off the stage. The principal once again gave a long speech every single semester as always. I slowly doze off. I woke up by the loud applause by the students signifying the end of the ceremony.

"Hey Jin, wait up!" Takeshi rested his left arm around me, after rushing towards me. "Hey, we've got new faces this year."

"Mhnm"

"2 of them are from the land of the beautiful maidens from Hesui high school."

"Interesting"

"WAH! Your now interested in girls?!"

"No, that was sarcasm."

"Hmph!"

We then respectively went to our classroom. Sensei then asked the new students to introduce themselves to the class.

"Eto… my name is Touga Hanari. Nice to meet you all!" a straightforward introduction, next is... "I'm Beatrice Lalatina. I am still new to Japanese. Please take care of me!" "That's all for today's introductions please be kind to our newcomers and welcome them warmly."

"Eh? Where's the 3rd one?"

"It's probably an error," the boys murmured

"What about you Jin, What do you think happened to the 3rd one?" Takeshi asked.

"I don't know."

When classes ended, Takeshi and I bid our goodbyes at the school gate. I headed to my father's bakery, and brought some cake with me. When I headed out from my fathers' bakery. A girl bumped into me "Sorr-" "Sorry! I'm in a rush!" She interrupted me before I can finish my sentence. I then proceeded home as if nothing happened. When I finally reached home. I got a message from Takeshi. "Hey Jin, lets meet up where we used to hang out (the park) when we were still freshmen."

I grabbed my wallet, jacket, and headed to the park. We crossed paths at the entrance of the park; we went to the swings and sat down. After 5 minutes of silence, Takeshi spoke and asked. "How much left?" "I don't know the exact number but it could last for 2 years" "Hmm, what will you do in those years?" "I don't know either, probably do the things that I want to do." After a long conversation with Takeshi. We went home around 11:00pm, as soon as I got home, I immediately went upstairs and think over the question before we bid goodbye after a few minutes thinking hard about it. I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapt.2 "Unwavering feeling"

The next morning near the school entrance, Takeshi rushed towards Jin.

"Hey! Jin, wait up." Takeshi shouted.

"Yo" I replied, while gazing towards the blue sky.

"Morning, heh" Takeshi answered back joyfully.

"You seem joyful today, what's up?" I asked. Diverting my attention to Takeshi.

"Nothing much, he he. What about you?" Takeshi asked.

"O-"

Jin, unable to finish his sentence, felt a stinging sensation, which he felt on his left arm. He looked where this sensation came from.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry." A girl with blonde hair, with a slim figure replied, while rushing towards the school gate and did not even glance back to confirm that Jin was fine.

"You alright?" Takeshi asked in a calming tone.

"She looks familiar," I muttered.

"What?" Takeshi asked with a bewildered expression.

"Nothing, I'm alright" I replied while glancing at my watch where it was still 15 minutes early before classes.

They both went to their classroom and prepared for the first subject. When the clock reached 7:45 am, the bell rang. The homeroom teacher came in, with grey hair and with a stern face, as if he was the school's principal.

"Settle down, today we will be joined by a student from Hesui High school, who will be transferring here.

The teacher look towards the door and gave a signal. The class started to talk among themselves. When she entered the room, everyone was speechless by her eye-catching hair with a mix of pinkish red fiery color. The room remained wordless. She glanced towards teacher and teacher gave a small nod to start her introduction. As she was about to speak Jin slowly lifted his head from the table and towards the girl standing in front of the class. Jin was shocked when he recognizes the girl standing in front of the class.

"H-Hi, I'm Chisaki Haragi, It's nice to meet you all."

After the introduction, the class became hectic, where no one could no longer hold in their admiration and started to shout. Everyone made Chisaki embarrassed and slowly glanced at teacher in hopes that they would settle down.

"Alright settle down this is her first time here. Treat her well and help her adjust to the new environment" Teacher gave Chisaki a gesture to find an empty seat, she slowly moved towards the empty seat in front of Jin. When she finally settled down. Class started.

"Hey, Jin!" Takeshi spoke softly

Takeshi called Jin a couple of times; he then crumpled a piece of paper and threw it towards Jin, who was contemplating towards Chisaki's back the whole time. When Takeshi threw a second ball towards Jin, He finally snapped out of it.

"Hm?" I looked everywhere, trying to figure out who threw the paper ball towards me. I opened the paper and read the note written in the paper ball. "Let's meet up later, lunch time, at the cafeteria." I slowly started to doze off after listening to the topic that was being discussed. When lunchtime came, Takeshi stood up and glanced at Jin who was fast asleep and slowly left the room. After a few minutes, Jin woke up, after adjusting his vision he looked over to his watch and checked the time, 12:10pm, he slowly got up, stretched and went to the cafeteria.

"Here take this" Takeshi offered me a bottle of milk tea, while leaning against the cafeteria entrance.

"Thanks" I replied

We slowly went inside and found an empty table.

"You alright?" Takeshi asked, while opening his pack of biscuits and slowly faced towards me with a bewildered look.

"Yeah, I'm alright" I replied, while resting my head on the table and poking the water droplets on the bottle.

Takeshi cleared his throat and raised another question "Do you know Chisaki or you like her?"

"No. I saw her when I exited my father's bakery and bumped into her"

Takeshi nodded, while munching on his biscuits.

"Somewhat she reminds me of m-"

Takeshi and Jin's conversation was cut short due to the noise that came from the serving area. Takeshi stood up without hesitation and went towards the noise. Jin slowly went after Takeshi who was already out of sight. When I reached the area where the noise came from. It was crammed with students who were curious on what was going on. I slowly made my through the crowd and reached the front. I saw Chisaki on the floor covered in red sauce as if she just came out from a slaughterhouse.

"Jin!" Takeshi shouted as he saw my face. "Lend me a hand here will you!" his face was frazzled and his voice was trembling. "Help me bring her to the infirmary."

With no hesitation, I quickly rushed over to Takeshi who was helping Chisaki to stand up.  
"Get back to your classes, it's almost time!" Takeshi shouted, while giving motion to the students to step aside. When we arrive to the infirmary, the bell rang and the nurse was nowhere to be seen.

"I'll find the nurse. Both of you stay here" Takeshi exclaimed

When Takeshi went off to find the nurse. Chisaki slowly sat on the bed and tears were slowly forming on her eyes. I grabbed a towel from the drawer and gave it to her.

"T-thank you" she said, after grabbing the towel from my hands.

I searched the drawers for an extra shirt. After searching for 2 minutes, I finally found one, clean and fresh. I handed the shirt to her and closed the curtains from the bed.

"I'm done." She exclaimed after pushing the curtains aside. Then after a dead air, she stood up in front of me.

"Thank you! And Sorry!" she exclaimed while bowing her head towards me.

"You're welcome and you're sorry for what?" I asked.

"For bu-"She was interrupted by Takeshi entering the room and the nurse following behind him.

I stood up and said to Takeshi "I'll be heading back to class." He nodded with an expression saying "Thank you. I'll handle this." I looked towards Chisaki, who was sitting on the bed being examined by the nurse. I exited the infirmary and went back to class. When classes ended, I directly exited the classroom to go home directly. When I reached the school gate, I saw Takeshi bowing towards a black car. When the car left, I came closer to asked him on what happened.

"Ah, it was Chisaki's pickup." Takeshi exclaimed, while checking on his phone.

"You alright?" I asked Takeshi who was worn-out.

"Yeah." He replied, while panting.

"Say want to stop by my Father's bakery?" I offered.

"Yeah, I'd like some sweets right now" Takeshi replied while patching himself up.

When we arrived at my father's bakery, we found an empty table and sat down. Takeshi then let out a heavy sigh when he finally sat down. Takeshi ordered for our family's original dish and I ordered a cup of milk and pancake.

"How's Chisaki?" I asked

"She's alright, but she has a small cut on her hand and a bruise on her right leg."

"Mhnm" I replied in satisfaction and stuffed my mouth with pancakes.

"What do you think of Chisaki?" Takeshi exclaimed, after getting a bit from his dish.

"She somewhat reminds me of someone from the past." I replied, while examining my hand

"From what I heard from her Dad she has a di- "Takeshi's phone rang cutting his sentence short.

"Sorry I've got to go, something urgent came up" Takeshi said after ending his call. He finished his dish and left directly.

"Alright, Bye" after finishing my dish. I then went home and bought some cake with me for Mom. When I reached home, I got on my laptop and after a few minutes, I fell asleep. The next day came and I got a text from Takeshi.


End file.
